Life Gets Better
by Mimichan55
Summary: Lucy doesn't have a boyfriend nor the job that she always wanted, but instead she is stuck as a waitress for probably the rest of her life. But that's not entirely true when you meet someone who will change your life forever. AU/NaLu, and maybe a little bit of Gruvia, GaLe and JeRza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo~~~!**

**Well this is my new story :3**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(normal pov)

Well Lucy lived with her best friend Levy. Levy and their other best friends Juvia and Erza had boyfriends, well almost all because Juvia thought of Gray as her boyfriend but he was just a really huge crush that she had. And then there was Lucy, a single blonde haired girl. Levy was the only girl out of the group that actually got the job that she always wanted, a story editor whilst the others worked at Strauss Café as waitresses.

But that all changed for Lucy and sooner than she thought.

(Lucy's pov)

'Damn it sucks having to be a waitress when there are so many perverts in this world, but I guess I can't complain because Mira took Erza, Juvia and myself in when she knew we didn't have a job.' I thought to myself whilst hanging out in the kitchen for my ten minute break.

Mira has always wanted to own her own café and be the chief, she been one of my friends for a very long time.

I was snapped out of my thoughts be Mira herself standing in front of me.

"Hey Lucy, You can have the rest of the day off because there aren't many people today and I heard you mumble to yourself before that you needed to do the shopping."

"Thankyou so much Mira, I'll work harder tomorrow to make up for it." I smiled whilst hugging her.

She smiled back at me and waved as took off my apron. I then started to run to grocery shop.

'Levy will kill me if I don't get home before her and already have the shopping packed away' I thought as I pulled the shopping list levy wrote for me this morning.

I skim over the shopping list:

_-bread_

_-apples _

_-milk_

_-vegetables_

_-2min noodles _

_-icecream_

_-orange juice_

_-flour_

_-choc chips_

'Huh I thought there would be more on the list than this.' I grabbed a basket and started heading over to the Fruit and Veggie section.

(30mins later)

"Have a nice day" the shop keeper told me.

"Thankyou" I answered whilst picking up my bags of shopping.

I looked up to the sky, it was turning a orangy-pink colour. It was really pretty, except I didn't realise that my legs hadn't stopped moving and I ended up clashing into an ongoing person. I clashed with the person with such force that it caused me to topple over onto my butt.

I quickly stated "I'm so sorry I should really be not walking whilst looking at the sky, I'm so sorry"

I looked at the person well guy that I bumped into and he looked strangely familiar.

"Um no I'm sorry as well I should have been a little more careful where i was going as well" he answered me really politely whilst shoving his sunglasses back onto his face but I got to have a quick look at his onyx eyes.

He wore a cap that covered most of his hair except for one lock of an odd colour but im not one to judge, he also wore a baggy black jumper, baggy blue jeans and vans.

'There really is something really familiar about this guy but I really can't put my finger on it'

* * *

**im so sorry this story was longer in my head ^^; but I promise the next chapter will defiantly be longer!**

**but I hoped you still liked it.**

**I bet you know who this mysterious guy is :3**

**and please leave me a review of your thoughts on this story **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! I'm back with chapter 2 :3**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail awesomeness.**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Lucy's Pov)

The guy in front of me helps me up.

"Hey, I trust you that you don't tell anyone about our meeting." he tells me whilst winking.

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Wait you don't know who I am? but you saw my face." he questioned.

"Nope, you look familiar but I don't remember who you are." I say simply.

"Fine ill give you a clue, I'm part of the most famous boy band and my name is Natsu Dragneel" he says whilst smiling.

'Natsu Dragneel, hmmmmm... still nothing' I thought.

"Nope still nothing and that was two clues."

Natsu pouts at me.

"Well anyways here's four tickets" he hands me the tickets.

Then it came to me... Levy, she's going to kill me. I jump up and start running leaving him shocked.

"Sorry I got to go my friends going to kill me, nice meeting you though"

'Wait that might have looked a little suspicious because I just run off once he hands me the tickets, but oh well I have more important things to worry about" I shrugged off the thought.

"Wait you still haven't told me your name" I hear him calling from behind me.

I look behind me to see him looking straight at me. "Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia." I yell back to him.

I ran back to Levy's and my apartment.

I quickly unlock the door to see Levy standing there with her arms crossed with an angry expression.

"What took you so long?" she said not as angry as I thought she would have said.

"Well I bumped into someone" I told her whilst looking at the tickets in my free hand.

I then started walking to the kitchen and I put the shopping onto the bench.

"Ohhh was it a guy? Is he your new boyfriend" Levy said with sparkles in her eyes.

'Sheesh she's like another Mira'

"Umm no it's nothing like that, he claims to be part of some sort of famous boy band" I told her whilst handing her the tickets.

Seconds later she let out a high pitch squeal.

"Did you even look at the name, this is Fairy Tail. The most famous boy band in the world and top of the charts. You know the band with Erza's boyfriend Jellal Fernandes, Juvia's crush Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and my boyfriend Gajeel Redfox." she told me blushing when she mentioned her boyfriends name.

"Ohhhh now I remember why he looks familiar"

"So who did you bump into?" she asked

"Natsu Dragneel" i say plainly not knowing the consequences.

"REALLY! You know he's single you guys could be like perfect for each other." Levy ranted, fangirling over it.

"Come on Levy i have no chance with a famous guy."

"Well that's not true what about me and Erza"

"Well... you know... umm..."

"HA, see even you can't come up with a comeback for that" she said whilst doing a little victory dance.

"But" I stopped her victory dance.

"Erza helps out a lot with the stage work and is only a waitress part-time and you're well known for your editing."

"Umm..."

"See now I'm right" I did the same little victory dance she just did.

"Hmpf" was all she replied, she then left the kitchen leaving the tickets on the bench.

'But anyways I'm not really a big fan of Fairy Tail. I only am a little because of Levy, Erza and Juvia.' I thought whilst having another look at the tickets.

(the day of the concert)

Levy was dressed in a simple orange dress with her hair tied back into a pony tail and she was wearing sandals. Erza was wearing a white blouse with blue skinny jeans and black bumps. Juvia was wearing a blue cocktail dress that went to her knees and sandals. I was wearing just casual clothes nothing special, I was wearing a navy blue hoodie, black skinny jeans and blue vans. I wasn't even that fond of going to this concert in the first place but I was forced to go by the other girls.

(at the concert)

We were standing close to the front of the stage. Levy and the others were yelling and screaming for Fairy Tail to come out on stage.

Soon after I could see the boys coming on the stage from the sides.

Natsu is lead vocalist, Gray is lead guitarist, Gajeel is on the drums and Jellal is a back up singer and guitarist.

**(Can't hold us by Macklemore & Rian Lewis**

**watch?v=2zNSgSzhBfM )**

Natsu starts to sing,

Everybody was cheering loudly, Natsu then catches my eyes and he smiles.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Sorry I did have a song but I recently found out that you can't put songs on that aren't yours**

**This was also the first song hat came into my head so please don't judge me**

**Please review your thoughts on the chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the late update.**

**I've been busy with school and stuff...**

**well enough with the excuses you probably don't even want to read this you just want the story.**

**so anyways,**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AWESOMENESS HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(Two days after the concert)

(Normal Pov)

It was a Sunday morning. Levy was getting ready for work because she got an urgent call from one of her assistants.

Lucy didn't have any work today. So she was in the bathroom having a shower.

(Levy's Pov)

'I've got my keys, bag, phone, work files, have I missed anything' I was thinking to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I skipped over to it because I had to leave soon anyways.

I opened it to see the one and only pink haired vocalist.

"Hello Natsu, do you need anything?" I questioned.

"Hey Levy, can I talk to Luce?" he asked.

I giggled "Well she's in the shower at the moment but you can still come in" I gestured him inside.

I looked at my watched and jumped, I was late.

"I'm so sorry Natsu but I have work to go to. Lu-chan will hopefully be out of the shower soon." I told him quickly whilst running out the door.

"Umm ok...Bye" is all I heard him say before I sped off towards the office.

(Natsu's Pov)

'I wonder why she needs to go to work on a Sunday' I thought.

Suddenly I hear this voice coming from down the corridor. It's beautiful. I follow the sound further into the house until I think that I have reached the bathroom 'cause all I hear it the sound of running water and a voice.

'I think it's Luce... well duh it has to be, there is no one else living with Levy besides from Luce' I thought face palming.

I was snapped out of me thoughts by a blonde standing in front of me, she was wearing simple demin shorts and a pink singlet. Her hair wet dangling onto her shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING IN FRONT OF THE BATHROOM DOOR YOU PERVERT!" she screams.

Next thing I know her foot comes towards my and hits me in the stomach.

(Lucy's Pov)

'What is that idiot doing here? All I do is walk out of the shower and he's right in front of me.'

"Well Levy let me in and said for me to wait until you came out of the shower." he told me whilst still on the ground clutching his stomach.

'I'm going to kill levy later'

"How do you even know were we live?" I ask.

"Gajeel" he stated

"Why were you I front of the bathroom door?"

"I heard your beautiful singing" he smirked.

I blushed.

"Y-you h-heard m-me singing?" I stuttered.

"Yep, anyways you've got a great voice."

"Thanks I gues-" I was cut off by him pulling me to the door.

"Natsu what are you doing?" I asked

"You're gunna try out to be in the band as a singer like me"

"You mean Fairy Tail?"

"Yep so we can sing together" he smiled back at me still pulling me along"

"Wait, W-WHAT?! What if I don't want to" I stated.

"Well to bad you are trying out"

"But I still have wet hair" I tried to convince him harder because we were already out of the house.

"To bad I don't care"

"But"

"No Buts" he concluded and scooped me up and ran the rest of the way to the car.

'I give up he's impossible to negotiate with' I sighed.

He dragged me to the car, sped off to what I think was Fairy Tail HQ and then dragged me to the elevator.

When we got to the correct floor, I noticed something, this whole time Natsu never let go of my hand. I could feel my cheeks start to burn up but it stopped when I looked up to see a little man behind such a big desk.

"Yo Gramps, Luce wants to try out for the band she's really good at singing and I want to sing along with her. So can we pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee keep her." he said whilst pouting like a child.

"Hey Natsu, I'm not a dog I don't belong to anyone and who said I wanted to be apart of your band." I crossed my arms and hmpfed.

"I said you did" he smirked at me.

'Sheesh he's so ho- bad Lucy bad' I mentally slapped myself.

"Well she'll have to try out first" the little man told us.

"Yes" Natsu victory danced.

"Wha-" I was cut off

"But you'll have to wake the others" the man told us.

"Fine" Natsu growled.

He started dragging me away again.

"Waa Wait" I tried to say but the elevator door shut.

We headed one floor up to the pent house.

_BING _the elevator door opened and wow what a sight. This place was huge. Its got a kitchen huge lounge room, huge windows, an amazing view and five bedrooms lined up next to each other. That must have been where the guys slept.

'Why five bedrooms aren't there only four band members?' I questioned but then shrugged it off. 'I'll ask Natsu later'

Natsu suddenly looked at me "Umm Luce be warned some of these rooms are dangerous"

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah"

"Ummm ok"

We walked in. This room was spot less.

'What was Natsu talking about this room is super clean. I wonder who's room this is?' I looked around 'Umm never mind' I thought as I saw a picture with Jellal and Erza on the wall.

I looked over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu how are you going to wake him up?" I whispered.

He laughed "Like this" and he pulled off the sheets.

"What the hell... Natsu? and... girl I've never met... wait I think I've met you before.."

"Enough talk let's get a move on" Natsu said annoyed and dragged me out of the room to the next.

'What is with the dragging me everywhere and holding my hand? But I kind of like him holding it' I concluded as we walked into... a mine field. Why couldn't this guy be like Jellal. Clothes were everywhere and ewwww is that moldy grilled cheese sand which with bolts through it?!

Natsu and I walked over to the right side of the bed and Natsu screamed "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED METAL FACE!"

"Wh-what?" is all the guy said as he started to sit up.

"Just get up"

Last room we walked into I swear I froze to death.

I stopped for a moment, this wasn't as messy as the one before but still really gross. And why is it so cold?

"Hey you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah it's just really cold in here" I told him

He just squeezed my hand.

'Wow I just noticed by Natsu has really warm hands and that actually really helped.'

But then he let go of my hand, I could feel myself slightly pout.

I watched as Natsu headed over to the bed.

"WAKE UP ICE PRINCESS" he shouted then flipped the bed over

"Whoa" I quietly spoke.

Natsu turned to me and smiled

'did he seriously hear me?'

"WHAT THE HELL FLAME BRAIN IT'S SUNDAY... and what's with the girl?"

"She's mine and hurry up and get your ass out of bed so I can explain"

We headed out of another room again to see really sleepy figures.

"Well this is Lucy and she wants to try out for the band"

"Again Natsu I didn't' say that you did"

"Fine, I did but she is super amazing at singing"

"Umm I-" I was cut off yet again by the small man from before.

"Ok brats listen up, we will give this girl a chance and if she's good she can stay, so give us what you've got" he spoke looking at me at the last part.

I started singing _Grenade by Bruno Mars_. **(I recently found that you're not actually allowed to put the lyrics of another song on here that's not yours so yeah just try to imagine it SORRYYYYY)**

When I finished I looked up to see five wide eyed, wide-mouthed people.

'Umm is that a good thing or a bad thing?' I started to worry.

"Ok sweetie you in" the little man smiled.

I smiled back.

"See what did I tell ya she's amazing" Natsu came up to me and wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Wow for once flame brain is right"

"What's that sup-' he was cut off by Gray ignoring him.

"I'm Gray by the way"

"Yeah I know, I know all of your guys names because my friends are either close to you or huge fans the only person I don't know is him" I said pointing to the little man.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself before I'm Makarov Dreyer. I'm the manager of Fairy tail. You can call me Master."

"Nice to meet you I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia" I smiled.

"Well sorry Lucy but I have to take my leave. I have other things to do. And welcome to the band"

"Bye Master"

"So please explain how you know our names?" Jellal asked.

"Well I know you Jellal because of your girlfriend Ezra, Erza is my best friend along with Levy-chan and Juvia. I know Gajeel because of Levy-chan and I know Gray because of Juvia. Juvia always talks about Gray, Juvia is a huge fan."

"Ohhhhh" They all said in unison.

"But how do you know Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"We bumped into each other" I reply.

They all started laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"You only know Natsu because you bumped into him" Gray laughed, whilst wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah but I wouldn't be saying that because I wouldn't know any of you if it weren't for my friends being huge fans."

"So you're not a fan?" they said yet again in unison and all slouching, looking kind of depressed.

"Not really but your band might be a little cool" I reply.

They all smile and cheer at my comment.

"So let's get some practice with our new member" Jellal tells us.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yep" he answered as he looked at me.

"What's the other parts of the building for? I mean it's such a huge building for only for members" I ask.

"Well now it's five members and this is our home so it only has rooms that are exercise, practise studios, recording studios, food courts and some other things it's not that much"

"NOT THAT MUCH ARE YOU CRAZY YOU BASICALLY DON'T NEED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE" I yell.

"Yeah but it gets boring plus it's not like we have maids or anything we have to do chores as well"

I face palm.

* * *

WAOH this story is longer than expected

hopefully you liked it :3

please review


	4. Chapter 4

**YO~!**

**this is chapter 4 hope you like it :3**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Chapter 4

(Lucy Pov)

It was a week since I joined Fairy Tail its kind of weird how my life changed like that. I was walking back from her part-time job at Strauss Café, yes that's right part-time, now I don't have to work their full-time. I was walking along the river bank ledge, thinking how my friends reacted when I told them I'm in Fairy tail. I giggled at the thought.

(Flashback still Lucy's pov)

It was the afternoon of me joining the band and I thought I'd tell all the girls about it.

"I've got something to tell you guys" I told them, who had already started lounging around on the couches in our living room.

"What is it Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked.

"Well I got a new job"

"What I thought you worked with Juvia at Mira-san's Café?" Juvia exclaimed with sad eyes.

"Sorry Juvia" I exclaim.

"Well where are you working? Spill it already." Mira spoke.

"Yeah, come on tell us already." Erza annoyed now.

"Ok, Ok I ahh...umm... I work with-" I was cut off by a huge BANG and a certain group of guys walking in.

"She works with us and better yet she sings with us." a certain pink haired idiot said whilst talking off his aviators.

"WHAT?!" All the girls screamed except for Lucy.

"Is it true?" Mira asked Lucy.

"Yeah" I say.

"Yep, she's part of the Fairy Tail family." Gray said leaned over the couch I was sitting on to then ruffle my hair.

"Hey" I protested pouting.

"I-is t-that G-Gray-SAMA~!" Juvia yells jumping on Gray coursing him to fall over.

I started laughing with the other band members and my friends.

"Hey shrimp, bunny girl" Gajeel said just walking in.

"Hey Gajeel" Levy-chan smiled.

"YOU BETTER LOOK AFTER LUCY OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" Erza said with a deathly aura surrounding her.

"H-HAI! E-Erza!" Gajeel, Gray and Natsu agreed in unison shivering with fear.

"O-of course we will" Jellal said shaking with fear.

"Good" Erza said sweetly and she kissed Jellal on the cheek.

(End of flashback)

I laughed again to myself thinking of how the guys reacted.

"Hey Luce, wait up!" I hear a familiar voice calling from behind me.

I turned to see who it was but I lost my balance and started falingl towards the river. I closed my eyes and waited for the waters cold impact. But it never came.

I opened my eyes, to meet a pair of worried onyx eyes.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine, thanks to you." I blush.

"That's good," he smiles "but you have to be more careful."

"Umm yeah, ok" I say looking at the ground.

'I wonder if Natsu has a girlfriend, because he would be such a great boy- wait what am I thinking' Lucy thought mentally slapping herself.

'But still I would love a boyfriend like him."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry about it being so short.**

**please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!**

**anyways disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 5

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"Wake up Lu-chan" I hear a sweet call to me.

"Arggg" I groan.

"GET YOUR ASS OUTA BED" she screams.

I open my eyes and look at my alarm clock. _7:00_

"Levy it's only seven. Why did you wake me?" I ask rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Well Gajeel told me that Natsu needs you and it's an emergency."

"SHIT WHATS HAPPENED?"

"I dunno but are you worried?" she asked smugly.

"Of course I am" I say running to the bathroom with an armful of clothes.

I took a quick shower, got changed, brushed my teeth and then ran to my car.

I raced to Fairy Tail HQ, jumped out of the car and then raced up the stares to the pent house.

**(5mins later)**

'Argg I should have taken the elevator.' I thought to myself panting after I ran up what felt like thousands of steps.

I bash open the door.

The guys all look at my with confused looks.

"LUCY~!" I hear before I'm court in a bone crushing hug.

"So what's wrong, I heard from Levy there was an emergency?" I get out panting between words.

"Oh yeah, we are all hungry. Can you cook?" he stated

A vein popped out of my head and then I punch him in the gut.

"Yes I can cook but I thought it was a real emergency so I raced here." I yell

"Wait, you were worried?" he asked.

I look away. Then I feel something touch my ass. I look around to see what it was and I see Natsu holding my phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?" I ask trying to get it back.

"Putting my number in it. So if it's a really emergency we can contact each other." he smirked.

Then he chucked my phone to Gajeel. I was going to run over to Gajeel but I was stopped by two arms wrapped around my waist.

"No you don't" He said.

"Damn" I mutter when I stop trying to get free.

I watch as the guys threw around my phone putting in their numbers.

Finally they give it back. I glare at them. I look at my phone and they even put pictures in with their contacts. I sigh.

"G'morning brats I see your all awake, hm even Lucy. Anyways once you've eaten, clean your rooms. Maybe Lucy will help you clean." He explained then walked out before anyone could complain.

I walked to the kitchen.

I start making pancakes.

When I finished they were all gathered around the bench ready for food. I giggled and severed up the pancakes.

"Hey, could pancakes be dangerous?" I hear Natsu ask.

"Pfft I guess if they were stale." I laugh.

"Can pancakes get stale?" he questioned.

"Umm I think so." I say.

"Pfttt, but I can totally see someone say 'AHHH It's A KILLER PANCAKE! WATCH OUT!" I yell whilst holding up a pancake, then start laughing.

"Ok now who's room needs cleaning? I know mine doesn't." Jellal says.

Gray then drags me towards his room.

"Mine needs cleaning, Lucy can help me." Gray says simply.

We start cleaning but stopped when the door slammed open.

Natsu then drags me out and brings me to his room.

"No way I'm leaving you with stripper alone." Natsu explains.

"Jealous huh?" I say smugly, smirking.

"No way" he looked away

**(1hour later)**

We talked and laughed whilst we cleaned.

"Hey Luce, why don't you move in to the pent house with us?" he questions.

"Umm..well..I don't feel comfortable being in a building with four guys." I say looking down.

Once I say that, out of nowhere Erza comes in and yells "SHE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE! SHE'S STAYING WITH LEVY!"

"HAI!" Natsu agreed.

"Good" she reply's then walks out of the room.

'Where did she come from, how long has she been in HQ?' I wondered.

I walk out of the room to see Levy-chan was here as well.

"Hey Levy-chan."

"Hey Lu-chan" she smiles

Then master walked in again.

"Listen here you brats, the media is wanting to know who the new member is sooner than later, so you are going to have a sort of tour to show off Lucy. You'll be going to go to Australia, England then you're coming back here for the last concert. Then you're going on a two-week holiday in Tenrou. I've talked to Erza and she'll go instead of me because I've got other things to do. Oh and Levy, you can go as well if you like?" Matser explains.

"Thanks but I have to work." she replies

"When do we leave?" I ask

"Tomorrow" he states.

"WHAT?!" we all yell.

I race out back to my apartment to pack.

I then start to panic because I have no idea what to pack.

I grab my phone from my pocket and call Natsu.

_"Hey Luce, aren't you supposed to be packing?"_

"Yeah well duh but I have no idea what to pack!"

_"Well pack both warm and cool clothes. Don't worry about clothes for the concert because we'll have that ready."_

"What about the actual concert, we haven't practised that much?"

_"Oh yeah we'll have a week in Australia to do that and we'll have a concert at the end of it._

"So are we going to be in each country for a week?"

_"Yep"_

"Wait why aren't we having a concert here first instead of last?"

_"I dunno"_

"Ok. Well, bye"

I hang up. I start chucking random clothes into suitcases. In the end I had three bulging suitcases.

I then head back to HQ.

"I'm back" I say.

"Hey" I'm greeted.

I look around to see that everyone had packed, even Erza.

I look at the clock. _9:00_ 'Whoa time really does fly'

"I'm gunna make dinner" I mutter as I head back to the kitchen. I start preparing pizza.

I ask all the guys favourite toppings. I didn't have to ask Erza or Levy-chan because well duh, already knew them.

Once I made the pizza's, I placed them on plates.

"Luce, your such a good cook" Natsu cheers.

"Can you come here to cook more often the only other good cook in Jellal." Gray explains before shoving another piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Do you guys take turns cooking or something" I ask.

"Yeah but the things the others cook, is the worse food you'll ever taste" Jellal stated

"HEY!" they say in unison.

I giggle.

"Luce can you just live with us so you can cook for us

"NO" Erza didn't let me say anything, she had a deadly aura surrounding her.

After dinner Jellal suggested that we got to bed because we had to leave the next morning.

Erza, Levy and I stayed over the night, Levy stayed because she wanted to say goodbye before we left.

We all slept in the same room because of the over protective Erza, but I was kind of glad that she made us share.

Before we fell asleep Erza asked, "Hey Lucy, do you like Natsu?"

"Ah yeah as a friend, why?" I blush but its a good thing its dark.

"Just suspicious." she replys.

I hear Levy giggle in the background.

* * *

**I'm sick at the moment so I thought it was a good time to write a chapter.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"Luce, wakey wakey." I hear Natsu whisper.

"mmm" I mumble.

"Luce"

"No. Five more minutes" I mutter.

"Common Luce. Get up"

"Nooooo~!" I groan.

"Fine then" he chucks the blanket off me.

"Fine" I sit up rubbing my eyes.

He chuckles.

I got changed into trackies and a jumper.

I look at the clock_. 5:30 a.m_

"Argg" I groan.

Gray hands me a coffee. "Thanks"

We then all hop into a limo and head to the airport.

We headed to the Fairy Tail private plane. I sit next to Natsu, Jellal and Erza sit next to each, Gajeel sits behind them and Gray sits in front of us.

"Hey Luce, are you excited for your first concert?" Natsu asks me.

"Yeah but I'm a little worried that I'll stuff up."

"You'll be fine" he reassured me.

I yawn, then everything goes black.

**(Gray's pov)**

I hear that Lucy and Natsu had stopped talking so I turn around.

I chuckle and grab out my phone to take a picture.

'I'll just tease them with this later'

Lucy had her head on Natsu's shoulder and Natsu had his head on hers.

(In Sydney, in a hotel lobby)

**(Lucy's pov)**

We were all waiting for Erza to tell us were we were staying.

"Top floor."

We all nod and head to the elevator.

We open the door to the pent house. It had heaps of room like HQ and the view was just as amazing. You could see the Sydney Opera House and the Sydney Harbor Bridge. The city was lit up with lights and the stars and moon made the scene perfect.

I was snapped out my thought of how pretty Sydney was by Erza.

"When Master tried to book a hotel for us none of then had a penthouse with over four bedrooms so Natsu and Lucy will share and Jellal and I will share."

"WHAT?" I yell.

"It's ok you're only sharing it with me." he stated like it was nothing.

"But it doesn't look like you had a problem sleeping together on the plane" Gray holds up his phone smirking.

I blush.

"But-" I was cut off by Erza.

"It's Lucy, if he does anything to you. I'll kill him." Erza says crunching her knuckles with her hands.

I sigh, "Fine."

* * *

**(a week later, couple of minutes before the concert)**

"You ready Luce?"

"N-Nope" I tremble. I was actually really nervous.

"You'll be fine." he reassured me. "Ok now we will go out and introduce you" he says and hugs me before walking out.

I hear Erza giggle behind me.

"Hey everybody in Australia, as you probably already know but we have a new member. Come on out, Lucy Heartifilia!" he calls.

'Well that's me queue' I take in a big breath then walk out onto the stage.

"Hey everyone" I yell as a smile.

I hear heaps of cheering from the crowd, more than I had expected.

"Ok here we go" Natsu yells.

* * *

"Thankyou everyone" I yell whilst panting.

The lights on stage go dim and we walk off.

"See you were great Luce"

"Thanks"

"Now we have to go back to the hotel and re-pack to head off to England." Erza smiled

"Argg ok" I groan.

Gray wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Common Lucy it's only two more concerts than a holiday" he says to me and smiles.

I smile back

I hear a growl from behind us

'Was that Natsu growling?' I thought for a second to then shrug it off.

* * *

_**(sorry guys but I've had writers block for what I should put in the concerts so I'm just going to do a time skip. sorrryyyy!) **_

**(Time skip. All the concerts are finished and now they are back at HQ)**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"Arggg I'm so sleepy." I mumble as I walk into the pent house.

"Hehe, you're going to have to get used to it though" Natsu chuckled.

Gray suddenly collapses.

"But as you can see _some _of us still aren't used to it." Gajeel stated before cracking up with laughter.

I giggled.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I yawned and stretched.

'Wait a second...' "KYAAAAAA, WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I scream.

'Ok now think Lucy think, I wake up in a nice clean room with a beachy theme to it. I'm in my pyjamas and the last thing I remember is laughing at what Gajeel stated.' I think as I run out of the room. I bump into Natsu.

"Luce, what's wrong?" he says really fast but then yawns.

"Where am I?" I panicked slightly.

"Calm down" he puts his hands on my shoulders

"Bunny Girl, you fell asleep the night we got to hq and you slept through the whole trip to here." Gajeel spoke from across the room.

"So how long was the trip here?" I ask.

"Two days."

My eyes widened 'Am I that deep of a sleeper?'

"You must have been really tired." Gray states coming out of a room.

"But you still haven't answered my question, where the hell are we?"

"Sheesh I thought you were smart enough to figure it out already, we are on Tenrou" Gajeel chuckles.

"Ohhhhhh" I mumble. My stomach growls really loudly.

"Hehehe" Natsu chuckled, then yelled "ARE THE WAFFLES READY YET?"

"Yeah come and get them" I heard Jellal yell from the kitchen.

We all went to the bench to then dig into the mounds of waffles.

"So what are we going to do first."

"Well lets hit the beach" Erza declared.

"Sure" I say and went back to my room to change.

* * *

**(10 mins later)**

I was sunbaking with Erza whilst watching the guys play volleyball.

"So Erza. What are we going to do for the rest of the weeks?"

"Well I've planned it all out and you'll be surprised what happens at the end" She looks to me. I sweat dropped at the part where she planned it but got confused.

"But what do you mean surprised? In a good way or a bad way?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you" she turns around

I pout.

Suddenly I was picked up and raced to the water.

"Hey! Put me down!" I protest.

I was then chucked into the water.

When I stood back up I saw that pink hair moron smirking at me.

I then tackled him into the water.

I was then tackled from behind. "Hey-" I was about to protest when somebody came from below and hoisted me onto their shoulders.

"GRAY! Put me down!" I yell.

I hear a growl again.

'Who keeps growling?' I wondered.

* * *

After a whole day of tackling, piggie backing, almost drowning and volleyball. We finally headed back inside.

"Today was super fun" I say chucking my arms around Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah it was better since you were here." Natsu says whilst smiling.

I blush a little.

I then go over to the couch and collapse on it.

* * *

**(time skip to third last day _(sorry again guys)_ )**

"This has been the best vacation ever and it's not even the holidays. We've swam, baked, laughed, fished, surfed, scuber dived, sailed and some other that I'm not remembering at the moment because I'm tired."

"Your always tired" Gajeel whispered.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" I growl. "Anyways what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Everyone's faces drop.

"Well you see Lucy there is a tradition that we do with the band members every time we go to Tenrou. It's a day of things that I've or sometimes master have prepared. The challenges are different every year. Since this is your first time im going to make the course easier." Erza explains with an evil hint in her face.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the time skips. I didn't really have many ideas for this chapter so its kinda a filler chapter.**

**I'll update the chapter with the challenge tomorrow.**

**sorry for the wait as well.**

**I promise to make the next chapter much better!**

**Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ops I forgot to disclaim fairy tail in the last chapter so I disclaim X2**

**anyways here it is**

* * *

Chapter 7

**(Normal Pov)**

**(Next day)**

To start off the day of the challenges Erza dragged all the band members into the water.

"Kyaa" Lucy screamed when she was in the water.

Natsu looked at Lucy's chest and started blushing. Lucy looked down. She blushes at all the guys looking at her now see through top.

THWACK!

Erza hit all the guys in the head with a metal baseball bat she pulled out of nowhere and Lucy covered her chest with her arms.

"Ok you have five minutes to get changed. GO!" Erza yelled.

The band members ran towards the house.

* * *

**(5mins later)**

"Ok before we start I have to re-explain the rules for Lucy. Ok no sunscreen and bug repelant. You have to do everything in the course or you get punished. That's basically it. The course starts here of course and it ends here. Just follow the path that has been marked out. Now START" Erza explains

They had to run across the hot sand, swim in the salty lake, climb a mountain, crawl under huge tree roots and slide back down the mountain.

Lucy was exhausted by the time she gotten to the mud pit that wasn't far from the finish line. Lucy took one look at the mud and sighed 'I really don't want to get my hair muddy, but I don't want to get punished either.' she thought as she stepped into the mud which was strangely deeper than it looked.

"Ewww" she complained as she started walking through it but stopped when she realised something "Wait I'm stuck!" luckily Natsu was in front of her the whole time and heard her.

Natsu turned around.

"Whats wrong?" he looked at her worriedly.

"My legs stuck"

"Ok, grab my hand and I'll pull you out" he explained.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her out in one swift move but tripped and fell back pulling her onto his chest. They both blushed.

"Umm" Lucy gets off and helps Natsu up

"Thanks" Lucy blushed. 'Why am I always blushing? Damn it' she thought.

"Your welcome" he smiled.

They ran the rest of the way together.

When they had finished the course Lucy looked the worst of them all. Covered in mud and sticks and leaves everywhere.

"Well do you look gorgeous" Gajeel smirked.

"Shut up!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu then gave Gajeel a glare.

"Well it's not over yet" Erza stated.

"Argg" Lucy complains. Nastsu patted her on the back sympathetically.

"Dinner time" Erza stated.

"It can't be that bad" Lucy looking towards Natsu. Then her face dropped seeing Natsu was about to throw up of the thought of the previous dinners they have had.

Erza then pulls out five drinks. Green drinks.

"Drink up." she passes them around.

The guys all skull it. Lucy looks at the weirdly and takes a sip. To them put her hand over her mouth looking like she was going to thorugh it back up.

She skulled the rest of the drink wanting to get it over and done with.

"Ok guys, bed time" Erza told them.

"Great, I'm really sleepy." Lucy rubbed the dirt from her eyes.

The guys looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry Lucy but if you fall asleep this will end up on your body" Erza points to some buckets filled with fish heads and other things you probably don't want to know of.

Lucy turned green.

* * *

_11:56 p.m_

"Luce? you awake?" Natsu asks.

"mmm" She mumble back.

"You can do it, it's just a couple more minutes and then you can go to sle-" he was cut off by a_ SPLOSH and a KYAA!_

Lucy was covered in fish guts.

"Sucks to be you" Gajeel whispered.

Natsu glared at him again.

"Ok you guys can sleep now" Erza said heading to bed with her head to the ground. 'I should of gone easier on her' Erza thought regretting what she just did.

*sniff sniff*

"Luce?" Natsu whispers, turning Lucy over.

He wipes the tears that were falling down her cheeks, smudging mud onto his finger. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

* * *

**(morning)**

**(Natsu's Pov)**

I yawn. Wait somethings missing. Luce? I get up off the floor. Wait I can hear crying coming form the bathroom.

I open the door.

"KYAAAAAAAA" I slam the door shut.

"Luce, is that you?" I ask.

"Yeah" she whispers.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. OF COURSE IM NOT OK! I smell and I look terrible." she cries.

"I bet you don't look that bad."

She walks out still wet with a towel wrapped around her. I can feel myself blush.

"I'm all sunburnt and I smell like fish." she says looking down.

But it was true she smelt bad, she had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and she was tinted pink.

"Woah, it's a salmon!" Gajeel freaked out.

"What do you mean salmon?" Gray asked getting off the couch.

"She's red and she smells like a fish." Gajeel shrugged.

"You bastard" Gray tackled Gajeel "You probably looked worse metal head"

"Lucy I'm sorry" Erza apologetically looking at the ground.

"It's ok" Lucy smiles putting a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I'm going to pack" Lucy headed back to her room.

* * *

"Ok, now has everyone got everything?" Erza asked.

"Yep." everyone replied in unison.

"Ok, now to the runway" she ordered.

"Runway?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah the runway we used to land on the island" Natsu said as of it was obvious.

"Flamebrain you idiot, remember Bunnygirl was asleep when we land." Gajeel hit Natsu at the back of the head.

"Hey!" Natsu protested.

"STOP FIGHTING" Erza growled

"Ok"

They had their stuff loaded onto the plane by Capricorn and the group moved onto aircraft.

"You still smell Luce" Natsu made the mistake of saying.

"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy hit him on the head and moved to an empty seat.

"Wait Luce, I'm sorry" Natsu apologized.

"Hmpf" was all that and from the now angry blonde.

The rest of the plane trip was pretty peaceful other than the sound of Gajeel's snoring.

* * *

**(Levy's pov)**

'Yay they finally will return soon. Hehe and I can tease Lu-chan about the trip' I smirked. But until then I'm bored out of my mind. HQ without band members in it is so boring.

I go jump onto the couch and start channel surfing. To my luck. There is nothing on. "ARGG!"

'How much longer do I have to wait for them?'

"We're back!" I jump at the sound of Gray's voice.

'Speak of the devils' I smile. "Welcome back!"

I go over to them and kiss Gajeel, then turn to hug Lu-chan when I smell something horribly fishy, radiating off her.

I scrunched up my nose and start pulling at her cheeks but she didn't react how I wanted for her to instead she yelped in pain.

"Huh? Are you sunburnt? Ops sorry!" I hugged her but pulled back moments later. "You really stink" I teased, not realising the guys in the background waving their arms around trying to stop my last sentence.

"What?" I question. Before I know it Lu-chan raced to the bathroom.

"What did you do to her?" I angrily say putting my hands on my hips.

"Ritual" Gajeel states heading to the couch.

"Ohhhh..."

I headed to the kitchen to grab something.

* * *

** (Lucy's pov)**

'Argg I'm sick of smelly like fish. It's bad enough I'm all sunburnt.' I sink further into the bath. When I got shocked from the door opening so I scream. Only to see Levy-chan looking at me with sad eyes.

"Levy-chan you scared me" I pout.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan. But I think this will help with the smell" she handed me a tin.

The label read; _Tomato soup_

I swet dropped "Ahh Levy-chan, this is what your supposed to use if you smell like a skunks butt not like fish guts"

"Well you might as well give it a try" she headed out the door.

I shrugged tying up my hair and tipped the contents of the tin into the bath.

* * *

After soaking in the bath for a while I hopped out and got changed. I opened the door to be caught in a bone crushing into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Luce, please stop ignoring me" the person whispered in my ear. I hugged it back knowing who it was.

I pull out of the hug to see a big toothy grin that I've grown to love.

Gajeel then comes over and ruffles my hair. "Hey you don't smell like a fish anymore you smell... Like vanilla and" he paused for a second "tomato"

A vain popped out of my head, "Stop smelling me and give me a brake!"

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I've just had a huge writers block.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Normal pov)**

Yesterday after Lucy stormed out, having enough of the other band members and she went home but today she was feeling much better. She got a call from Natsu telling her to come to HQ. Ten minutes later she was at the pent house. She opened the door. It was strangely quiet. True, it was nine o'clock but still. There was no Gajeel, Gray and Natsu fighting about something stupid and a Jellal reading quietly in the corner ignoring them, there was nothing.

'Is this a prank?' Lucy assumed as she went over to Natsu's room. She opened the door to see a half-naked Natsu sleeping with his phone still in his hand. She grabbed it and put it on his side table. He started mumbling something but she couldn't make out what he said. She could only make out one word and that was _'Luce'. _She blushed at the thought of Natsu thinking of her in his sleep. Lucy then decided they would be hungry when they woke up so she headed to the kitchen.

She grabbed out three large frying pans, three cartons of eggs and A LOT of bacon. 'I can never get over how much these guys can consume' she sweat dropped.

She started frying off the food. As the smell reached the bedrooms, the four zombies emerged from their slumber in only shorts.

'Don't these guys know of pyjamas or even shirts, I mean, come on, their acting like Gray.' Lucy sighed.

"Foods not ready just yet, you guys can at least put some clothes on before breakfast." She pointed the spatula at them.

They all looked down, and their eyes widened like they didn't know what they were wearing, they then drifted back into their rooms.

'They really seem dead today' she sighed again looking back at the food.

The boys emerged again in proper clothes.

"Morning Lucy" Jellal yawned.

"Morning" Gajeel grunted.

"Yo Lucy" Gray rubbed his eyes.

"Luce, morning" Natsu smiled.

'Why do they have such big bags under their eyes?'

"Morning" I smiled.

I handed them each a plate then leaned against the  
bench.

"Sooooo. Are you going to tell me why all you guys look like the walking dead?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well…" Gray started.

"You see…" Natsu butted in.

"Umm" Gajeel grunted.

"Sheesh you guys just tell her it's not like it's a secret. Well you see- umm" Jellal tried to explain.

"Ok. Spill. NOW!" Lucy yelled, getting annoyed.

"Ok. When you left we decided to play truth or dare but without the truth just the dare part. And we kind of stayed up the whole night daring each other." Natsu explained.

A vein popped out of my head, 'Did I really have to ask?'

"So you all look like that because you were being stupid." I concluded.

"Yeah, kind of" Gray stated.

'I feel like giving them a little punishment. I don't know why but still let's play some dare. My rules'

"Ok. Let's play dare then." I say.

"What?" Jellal asked stunned.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"'Cause I feel like it and as your punishment"

"What did we do wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Well you made me get out of bed to see as I've said before, seeing the living dead and its kind of creepy." I shiver.

"Common guys, it's only dare-" I cut-off Gray. "My rules" I smirk.

"Why?" they ask.

"Are you guys to chicken?" I tease.

"Fine" they mutter.

I chuckle 'this will be fun'

"Ok there are only a couple of rules. I make the dares. You can suggest them but I give them out to whoever I choose. The dares are compulsory, if you don't do them I'll call Ezra." I smirk.

They all go pale and swallow nervously.

"Any questions?" I say sweetly.

They nod a no.

"Ok let's start"

I sat on the couch. "Ok first up is Gray. You have to go on your phone and tell Juvia how you feel about her."

He blushes then pulls out his phone. Dials the number and puts it up to his ear.

"Put it on loud-speaker" I say.

He gives me the are-you-serious-look. I nod. He pulls the phone from his ear and puts it on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Juvia, It's Gray."

_"GRAY-SAMA" she squeals_

"Umm. Look Juvia there's something I want to ask you." Gray says nervously

_"You can ask Juvia anything." _

"Will you go out with me?"

The line went quiet.

"Juvia?"

_"YES OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" she screamed._

"Ok thanks, bye"

_"Bye?"_

He hung up. Everyone started laughing.

"SHUT UP" he yells.

We start laughing again.

"Ok, Gajeel. Prank call Levy"

He grunts and takes out his phone. He puts it on private then calls her.

_"Hello?" _Levy answers.

He's quiet.

_"Hello?"_

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are out of ze phone credit, goodbye" Gajeel puts on the worst accent.

"Huh?"

Gajeel hangs up.

"Well that was boring," I sigh.

"Ok, Natsu I dare you to put a tub full and honey in your hair. Jellal I dare you to try to play foosball with yourself then call Ezra to tell her about it."

Natsu went and got a spread sheet and layer it one the kitchen floor then he got the honey and tipped it one his head.

Jellal tried to play foosball with himself and he didn't succeed.

_"Hello Jellal."_

"Hey Ezra"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Well I tried to play foosball with myself and it didn't work.

_"Ohh, Ok. Sweetie well I have to go now. Bye" _Erza said awkwardly.

"Bye" Jellal hung up.

"Ok guys I'm sorry this is a little mean. Why don't we got do some paint ball."

"Sure" agreed they agreed

Natsu still had the honey in his hair but he didn't care.

When we got to the paintball place the guys raced in.

We got our gear on and headed to the field of creates and places you could hide. It was every man for themselves seeing we had only five people.

The buzzer rang and we started.

Lucy hit Natsu in the arm. Gajeel went for Lucy but missed when she dodged but she attacked him. Jellal thought he was in a good spot until Gray got him from behind.

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

After two hours of hunting each other down, they decided to call it a day and head home.

They all collapsed on the couches. Everyone had bruises on their bruises because if you have ever done paint ball, yes its heaps of fun but it's not fun getting hit trust me.

Lucy brought everyone ice packs for everyone. The others went to their rooms and that left only Natsu and Lucy. Lucy remembered that she hit Natsu on the arm at the start.

She rolled up his shirt sleeve and saw a greenish purple patch. She put the ice pack on it and he winced.

"Sorry" she apologized quietly.

"You don't have to help me" he stated looking at her directly.

"Yeah well I did make you get both honey and paint in your hair" she touched his hair to see if it was still stinky, which it was.

She rubbed her hands together trying to get rid of her sticky fingers. But failed miserably. Natsu laughed at her childish behaviour over the honey. He the touch his hair and then touched the side of her face leaving a sticky trail.

"Natsu" she whined, puffing out her cheeks. Then putting her sticky hand on his cheek. Natsu then lifted his hand on put it one hers.

She blushed. Natsu moved closer until his sticky forehead met hers. He brought their lips closer and nearly met when-

"Hey Lucy how are your bruises I hit you quite a few times" Gray said emerging from his room.

When Gray started talking Lucy immediately moved away but was now regretting it.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine but I think I'll go home now and ice my bruised and have a shower." She states moving off the couch.

"You can stay here and do that" Natsu sadly pouted.

"Nah its ok, Levy-Chan's probably worried now, I better leave but thanks" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left.

* * *

**I'll end it there for today. Sorry about the wait.**

**I'm really tired so I hope this story was ok.**

**I promise I'll update when I can.**

**Please if you have any ideas you want me to add don't be shy and PM me or give me a review.**

**I love reading your reviews so please leave me one to read and make my day :)**

**Bye XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello.**

**I might not be able to update in a while so I'm going to update today.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Lucy's pov)**

"Argg, I seriously hurt all over," Lucy groaned opening the door.

She opened the door to see a very cross bluenett standing there. Lucy dropped the keys in the bowl and gave her best friend a weird look.

"Hey! I should be giving you the weird look, I've been trying to contact you for the last hour. Thanks for telling me you were going to be late. I started to worry!" Levy complained.

Lucy took out her phone. _1000 messages 20 missed calls_ Lucy gave a small laugh. Luckily is free talk and text between their phone or hell the phone bill would be huge.

"Stop laughing this is serious!" Levy growled.

"Shush, calm yoll tits I was just out doing paintball with the guys and we lost track of the time. Now I'm going to have a shower," I said calmly walking to the bathroom.

* * *

**(30mins later)**

I came and sat on the couch.

"So did anything happen out of the ordinary today?" Levy asked with a smirk.

'Sheesh, I can never get over how fast the anger flows out of her body,' I thought and shrugged to answer Levy's question.

"Nothing, nothing at all?" 'She's trying to get something out of me but what is it?'

"Well other than the guys looking like zombies this morning, nothing happened other than that."

"Argg your hard to deal with, I meant have you noticed your feelings towards Natsu yet?" she asked.

"W-what?" Lucy blushed.

"I know you have feeling for him it's obvious," she smirked.

"Argg fine I have feelings for Natsu!" I gave up because she'd get it out of my sooner than later.

"YES I KNEW IT!" Levy victory danced.

Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

But weirdly Natsu and Gray were having the almost same conversation back at HQ.

* * *

**(Natsu's pov)**

"I saw that, you nearly kissed Lucy" Gray chuckled.

"So what?" I shrugged.

"So you have feelings for the blonde, finally the flame brain has discovered feelings." Gray sighed.

"Hey! Looks who's talking. Only just today you've kind of got a girlfriend" I came back happy with what I said.

"What do you mean I've always had feelings for Juvia, I've just not said them," he yelled.

"But whose saying I don't have feelings for others."

"Haha you just admitted that you had feelings, which connects the dots to Lucy," he smirked.

"What? Who says I like Luce?" I lied.

"So you don't like her, well that's a shame maybe I'll call Loke." Ice princess pulled out his phone.

"WAIT NO. Fine I love Lucy and she's mine nobody else's" I growled.

Gray smirked again at my last comment.

* * *

Three days ago Lucy fully quit being a waitress and now makes a daily trip up to HQ.

**(This is a bit off subject and doesn't really connect the dots from before but just stay with me)**

**(Lucy's pov)**

I walked into HQ as usual and was greeted by the guys when I realised something.

"Hey, you guys when the last time you cleaned this place is?" I ask, screwing up my nose in disgust.

They all shrugged.

I sighed.

"Fine I guess I'll do it" I groan. "But next time it's someone else's turn"

I dusted and vacuumed the kitchen, bathrooms, lounge room, archive, dining area, other TV area and all the bedrooms up to Natsu's.

When I was dusting Natsu's room I found something I've never thought would be in Natsu's room. I picked this object up.

'Why does Natsu have a book in his room? I thought he hated reading?' the book was thin.

I opened the book and my eyes widen.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short but hope you still like it ;)**

**I'm sorry I left it at a cliffhanger- well not really :3**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO MINNA!**

**Hope you liked the chapter ;3**

**Disclaimer, I seriously can't own something as awesome as Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

My eyes widened.

'Since when did he have a photo album?'

The first page had written on it, _Fairy Tail's new and improved family._

I flipped the page to the second page and it had a collage of pictures of all of us in group photos at Tenou. Weird pictures of us doing weird things or funny things that have happened, like when Gray choked on watermelon seed. Photos were also of when they grabbed my phone off me, photos of me cooking dinner, photos of us all laughing and even photos of before, after and during the concerts we have done so far concerts.

I giggled.

The photos were placed around the pages neatly and were actually very organised.

'Since when was Natsu crafty?' I questioned myself.

I flipped through the pages and couldn't help but smile at each page.

One of the photos caught my eye though. It was a picture of Natsu and I on the plane sleeping against each other, we kind of looked like a couple.

'Who the hell took that picture?!' I thought for a moment of who it would have been, but shrugged off the thought and kept flipping through the pages.

There were some really good cute photos as well. Like me hugging Natsu and Gray with Ezra blushing whilst talking to Jellal in the background.

There were even photos of us at paintball that I didn't know even existed.

I was caught from my daze of looking at the photos and remembering memories, by Natsu calling me. In shock I quickly slammed the book closed and put the book back to where it originally and ran out of the room.

"Luce, let's do something I'm bored." Natsu whined.

"Hmmm" I thought. An idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we go roller blading?" I asked.

"Sure, let's do it" Natsu pumped his fists.

**(Normal Pov)**

The Fairy Tail gang got fully into costume because who wants to give autographs and get your photos taken when you want to have some fun. I mean it's nice to talk to the fans and all but sometimes you just want some fan free peace.

Lucy now knows how it feels to be swarmed by fans. One time she forgot to get in disguise and was chased all the way to HQ. It was a scary experience for Lucy.

When the gang got to the rink, they got their roller blades and put them on.

Lucy was a complete natural at it, she had got the hang of skating really quickly and Natsu…..well not so much. He had already fallen over five times and it's only been three minutes.

**(Lucy's Pov)**

I couldn't help but laugh at Natsu trying to skate. He honestly looked like a little kid.

I helped him up and gave the others a glare to stop them from laughing.

But Natsu got his laugh when Gajeel and Gray fell over moments later.

Jellal like Lucy was a natural and acted like it was as simple as steeling candy from a baby.

I turned back to Natsu.

"OK Natsu, I'll teach you some basics." I smile.

He grinned back.

"Ok, so when you skate you have to pushing your feet out in a V shape. Bend your knees a bit. Yep. And when you think you're about to fall bend forward instead of back. Ok?"

"Yea, I think I got it" he didn't sound that positive.

"Ok, let's skate together until you got the hang of it" I grab his hand.

We head onto the rink. It was the size of three basketball courts in a row, with smooth concrete flooring.

There were children along the edges trying to get the hang of it, which I thought was adorable.

The people on the rink were all going in a clockwise direction to stop too many crashes.

We went very slowly around the rink still hand in hand.

We were getting to our second lap, when Gray and Gajeel linked arms with me and we dashed off.

"Eek!" I yelped, at the sudden jerk of my arms.

Damn it! I have a feeling I know what they are going to do because I saw kids doing it before. Luckily you could do it because there weren't many people.

The thing they are doing is called a 'Slingshot'. It's where the two people on the outside skate really fast and the one in the middle just gets dragged and then when you get about thirty metres from a wall, the people on the outside let go and through you against the wall. **(It may sound like it hurts but it's the best fun, if you have ever done it before you'll know what I mean :P)**

Gray and Gajeel let go once they got the speed and I went flying and crashing into a wall.

Yes, it was super fun but because they are strong it kind of hurt.

Gray linked arms with me again and we skated together at a faster pace.

Suddenly I feel a gush of wind fly fast me. I sigh at the sight of Natsu and Gajeel having a war in who can be the fastest.

Suddenly someone crashes into me from behind.

"Kyaa!" scream when the person had contact with me body.

I looked to the side and saw a scruff of pink hair and blush when I realise who it is.

"Hey love birds get up already!" I heard Gajeel snicker as he passes us.

Natsu gets off me.

"Are you ok" he asks.

"Yeah, and you?" I ask.

"Yeah," he holds out a hand to help me up.

* * *

After about another hour of slingshots, falling over, laughing, see who can be the fastest races and eating food. We decided to head home.

"Argg, I'm exhausted" I groan diving onto the couch.

"Hey, can I just crash here for the night" I ask.

"I don't see any problem with it." Jellal shrugged.

"Ok, I'll tell Levy." I got out my phone and texted her.

Then my eyes fluttered shut.

**(Normal Pov)**

A little after the blonde fell asleep, a pair of stronger arms wrapped around her and carried her to the spare bedroom. To then set her down on the nice comfy bed. When the person sat her down she immediately made herself comfortable. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Night Luce."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiii~!**

**Sorry I was meant to post this on Friday but was really lazy!**

**Sorry about my laziness.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy ;3 **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Two days after Fairy Tail went roller blading it was Lucy's birthday.

Lucy, of course had forgotten. She was too busy thinking about what to cook the guys for their next meal and what to do if they got bored. To her, it was like having three children. So like I said she had forgotten but who wouldn't if they had so much on their plate like she did. So it was up to her friends. Of course they wouldn't forget something as important as her birthday.

* * *

**(Lucy's Pov)**

**(The day of her birthday. 6is)**

I yawned, and then slipped out of bed.

I headed to the shower. I took a quick shower, got changed. Then charged down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Levy-Chan," I smile.

"Morning." She greets.

"YAY! Pancakes." My eyes light up.

"Well I thought that today is a special day so I made them."

"Special day?" I asked.

She waved it off.

I sighed. 'I wonder what she means by special day.' I shrug then dig into my stack of pancakes.

After I finish breakfast and getting ready, I head off to HQ.

When I got to the door Erza was standing there looking at her watch.

"Morning Erza," I greeted her.

"Morning Lucy," she replied and smiled.

"I thought we should go shopping today."

"Ok, but first I have to cook the guy's some breakfast." I tried to get past.

"No need. Jellal can take care of that." She exclaimed whilst started to drag me to the elevator.

'Why is everyone acting weird? Have I missed something important?' I questioned myself.

We headed to Hearts Kreuz. Hearts Kreuz is a very popular clothes shop in Magnolia and also the only shop that Erza will go to buy her clothes.

She dragged my inside the shop and then started going through the racks of clothes.

I sighed and did the same.

* * *

After an hour of looking I found an outfit and matching shoes. I headed off to the change rooms.

I walked out to show Erza.

I was wearing a pink sundress with white with white sandals.

She smiled at me, "It looks cute on you, and you should get it."

I smile and nod. I headed back into the change rooms to change back.

I bought it, and then changed into it so I could wear it for the rest of the day.

Erza came out of the change rooms a little after I did. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that went knee length with a pair of black wedges.

"You look pretty." I smile.

"Thanks."

"But Erza what's the occasion to go dress shopping?" I ask.

"You don't need an occasion to go dress shopping." She stated

I wasn't convinced by her answer but went along with it.

She went back into he change room and changed back to pay for the outfit. To then go back into the change room to change again to change into her new clothes like I did before. Luckily she is really fast at changing.

"Erza you want to go get something to eat?" I ask.

Her eyes sparkle, "Cake!"

"Sure" I giggle.

We head over to a café that Mira owned.

"Hey Mira," I smiled.

"Hello Lucy, Erza." she smiled.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Can we have four strawberry cake slices?" I ask.

"Sure." She went and grabbed the cake.

"Thank you very much Mira." Ezra smiled.

"Have a nice day," mire waved.

"Thanks you to."

We headed to a table.

I handed Erza three pieces of cake, then started eating my own cake.

* * *

After we finished shopping, we headed back to HQ.

"That was really fun." I smiled at Erza.

"Yep. Thanks Lucy." She smiled.

I opened the door.

It was pitch black. I turn around. Ezra wasn't there.

"E-Erza where are you?" I stutter as I go over to where the light switch would be.

I hesitated before flicking it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" all my friends scream.

"What? Oh" I face palm. "I forgot."

Levy-Chan then launched herself on me.

"Happy Birthday Lu-chan."

"Thank you."

I look around.

The room had lights flashing, balloons and streamers.

Everyone was dressed nicely.

'SO that's why era took me shopping.' I giggle.

Everyone then started handing me all these gifts.

"Ok, let's head over to the couch."

They laughed and headed to the couch.

The first present I opened was Levy-Chan's. She gave me a white jacket and a photo frame with a picture of us in it. Mira gave me earrings and a voucher for Heart Kreuz. Juvia gave me a book. Erza gave me a voucher for a day at the hot springs. Jellal gave me a movie. Gray gave me chef's hat and apron. Gajeel gave me a charm bracelet with three charms: the fairy tale symbol, an 'L' and a star. Last but not least was Natsu's. His was my favourite out of them all. He gave me the photo album he'd been making and a necklace with a key charm on it.

"Thanks you guys." I hug everyone.

When I get to Natsu I hug him tighter and kiss him on the cheek.

I heard a couple of wolf whistles and squeals.

I then blushed.

I was then dragged backwards by Levy-chan.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Erza asked.

"Do you have a thing for him now?" Mira squealed.

"You are no longer my love rival." Juvia hugged me.

"I know you had a thing for him but you didn't tell me you were going out.' Levy-Chan posted.

"SHUSH! That's enough talking about my love life let's just enjoy the rest of the party." I exclaimed having enough of all the questions I didn't want to answer.

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

The rest of the night went smoothly. Natsu seemed to be closer to Lucy though. Never leaving his eyes off her.

* * *

**Yay another chapter finished.**

**I'm having a little bit of WB though. So if you have any ideas for the story please tell me!**

**I just realised I had a Café scene in this story and in my other one 'Seriously?! Online Dating?'**

**Anyways**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys.**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail isn't mine**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Normal Pov)**

It was a week after Lucy's birthday. Everything was the same. Even after the NaLu incident. They all just acted like nothing happened, nothing was really different except for the part where Natsu and Lucy were always with each other but is that really different I mean they are band members, best friends, family. I mean being in Fairy Tail, means you're all family. They all act like brothers and well sister. Except Natsu and Lucy were just closer than the others were.

As usual Lucy had her normal routine of heading to HQ but this time it was a little different.

* * *

Lucy was making her way to HQ and she was just about there when she was spun around.

"Umm do I know you?" she asked, the stranger. Panicking a little, I mean who wouldn't its six in the morning and some stranger just flings you the opposite way of you walking.

"Well you should, I mean we dated in high school, remember I'm Dan, Dan Straight. I also one of your biggest fans." He winked.

Lucy was a little disgusted some reason. Maybe because of the terrible memories of them dating or the thought of him being one of her fans.

"Um no, I'm not sure if I remember you." She lied.

"Oh that sucks, well why we don't go on a date. You know, like we did in high school. Just for old times' sake?" He asks.

"Umm-"

"We could go to the amusement park or there's a carnival just around the corner I remember you loved those." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Umm-" Lucy was cute off by strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back slightly.

"Excuse me sir, but it won't look right if Lucy here, goes out in public with some fan." He growled.

"Ah-Umm- Sorry Mr Umm Na-nastu Dragneel. I'll get going." He sped off.

Lucy turned around.

"You're up early." She smirked.

"What? I can get up early. And HEY where are my thanks?" He pouts.

Lucy chuckles, "Thankyou but I could have taken care of myself."

"Sure you could have. You couldn't even object." He smirked as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and walks towards the building.

"HEY." she shouts.

They headed inside. Lucy makes the guys breakfast.

"Hey guys?" Lucy stated with questioning twisted in her words.

"Yeah." They answered, looking up from their freshly cooked food.

"What's with the spare room, I mean there are four of you."

"Well I guess it's just a spare room. It used to be a guy's room that used to be in the band until he lost his voice for a couple of months so he decided to quit. Even when he got his voice back he decided that a life modelling was enough for him," Gray stated.

"Are you still friends with him?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. He visits all the it-… wait he hasn't visited in ages." Gray shouts slightly.

"True." Natsu nods his head in agreement.

"Huh?" Lucy was confused what they were talking about.

"Ah don't worry about it Lucy." Gray waved it off.

_Door opens_

Gray turns toward the door.

"Speak of the devil" Gray smiled.

"Long time, no see," Says a guy with orange spiky hair and blue tinted glasses.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I moved to America for a bit." He rubbed the back of his head.

"And I heard you got a new-" stopped and looked around the room. He continued when he saw the newish blonde haired band member. "Ah, hello princess, you must be Lucy. I'm Loke, Loke Celeste."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled.

She then turned to Gray who was standing close to her and gestured for him to move closer. She whispered in his ear, "He's a playboy, right?"

"Puff, is he that obvious." He chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Mum." Lucy answered.

Gray couldn't help himself and started rolling on the floor.

The others were confused by greys sudden actions whilst Lucy just sweats dropped.

"So Lucy, have you got a boyfriend?" Loke asked.

Lucy looked up. The guys behind Natsu were flailing their arms around trying to stop anymore of the conversation.

"Umm no. I'm not planning to go out with a playboy, like you."

"Yeah you heard her Loke and don't you have girlfriend… what was her name? Umm Aries?"

"Yes that's true, but I couldn't resist this girl's beauty-" Loke was cut off by Natsu grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him into the air.

Lucy was standing in the background shocked by Natsu's actions. She had seen Natsu play fighting with Gray and Gajeel but she had never seen him this mad or serious before.

If looks could kill, I'm sure Loke would be dead.

"Ok listen here; you don't just go flirting with other girls when you have a girlfriend. So what reason does have for me not bruising you precious face." Natsu snarled, and then whispered does only he could hear, "Oh yeah one more thing. That girl over there named Lucy, she's mine."

He put Loke down and walked out of the building.

Lucy went to go after him but Gray's arms stoped her. She looked up at him and he was shaking his head left to right.

"Why was he like that?" Lucy whispered, thinking nobody else could hear.

Forgetting that other than Natsu, Gajeel also had super good hearing.

"Well that's just Natsu. He gets over protective over some things. He'll calm down eventually." Gajeel states.

Lucy's nods and looks to the ground.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks Emmerralld for the Dan Straight idea and thanks LunaWolfxoxo for the amusement park and carnival idea**

**Please leave me a review! I love reading your thoughts**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys.**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(Normal Pov)**

Lucy couldn't take thinking of Natsu like that any longer. It had been an hour since he stormed out of the building and he hasn't returned since. Lucy was worried as hell; she had been pacing around the lounge room since he had left. The guys tried to tell her to calm down but she ignored their help. To concentrated on Natsu and how he is. Was he ok? Is he hurt? What would I do if he wasn't alright?

Lucy then ran out of the building ignoring the guys yelling at her trying to stop her. More thoughts of bad things happening to Natsu, running through her mind

She ran and ran until she came across a park.

She looked around until she saw Natsu sitting on the swing. I small smile reached the blondes lips as she smiled in relief.

"Natsu." She whispered as she walked over to him.

Natsu had his hands in his lap and his head titled downwards with his hair covering his eyes.

When Lucy made it over to him she took a seat on the swing beside him.

"Natsu, are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry." Natsu muttered sadly. "I didn't want you to see me like that."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you didn't beat the crap out of the poor guy. His face was terrified of what you could have done next." Lucy giggled. "I'm happy though, knowing that you can also stand up for what you believe in, instead of doing nothing and keeping in your deep thoughts." she said softly.

Lucy got up of the swing and kneeled in front of Natsu. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched a but before relaxing under her touch. She squeezed his shoulder gently.

He looked up from the ground to see her smiling face. Her sweet calming face calmed him down.

"Common let's go home now, before the others worry about where I have gone off to." Lucy stood up.

She started walking in the direction of HQ when she felt two arms embrace her from behind.

"Thanks Luce. You're the best." Natsu softly whispered in her ear.

She turned around and hugged him properly. Resting her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heart beating patterns. Trying to match his with her own.

She let go of him and then went and placed her hand in his.

* * *

They started walking back hand in hand. Suddenly Lucy didn't notice that there was a puddle in front of her, you would think oh yeah she is either going to get wet or slip depending on the puddle. Well this puddle was deep and slippery. Lucy still holding onto Natsu's hand she pulled him down with her.

Lucy's leg slipped in an awkward, position instead of it slipping forward or back, her right leg slipped to the left side.

Her landing like than hurt her but it what made it worse with the impact of Natsu's body as well.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger**

**I was going to keep going but then it would get boring so I'm going to leave it for the next chapter**

**The next chapter will be really long so look forward to it ;)**

**I'm still sick :( but that stop me from updating *Pumps fist in air* **

**Please review XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys.**

**I was meant to post this a couple of days but you know I'm human and I have other things to do.**

**Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes I had to quickly edit this**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natsu jumped off Lucy immediately when she screeched out in pain.

"Luce?" he looked at her with saddened eyes.

She was crying in pain. "Leg" she managed to say.

Let's just say her leg was in a very un-natural position.

Natsu's eyes widen when he looks down to her leg.

He picked her up nearly immediately and started sprinting to the rest of the way to HQ.

* * *

**(At HQ)**

"Lucy welcome back is-" Gray stopped.

The other looked over to him to see why he stopped. They noticed he was looking at the door with widen eyes.

They all looked in the same direction as he did and gave the same reaction.

Natsu was panting holding up a mangled, crying Lucy.

Gajeel quickly walked over to them and wacked Lucy in the head knocking her out.

Natsu didn't complain because he hated seeing Lucy crying in pain, he headed over to the couch and lied her down. Natsu crouched down in front of the couch.

Gray took out his phone and called up the doctor, Poluchka, who lived down the road.

Jellal put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Where's Loke?" Natsu grunted.

"He headed home once you told him off. He felt a little bad about betraying his girlfriend and decided to visit her." Jellal answered.

Poluchka came in moments later.

"What happened?" she asked.

Natsu stood up. "She slipped on a puddle and she pulled me down with her so I fell on top of her. I think her leg went out to the left. She might have broken her leg."

"You don't say." Poluchka stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She looked at Natsu. "If you feel guilty, you shouldn't. It was her fault for not being careful and looking where she was going." "Now everybody out I need to do an x-ray" she shooed them out.

None of them knew how she was going to do the x-ray but they didn't really care at that moment.

They all went to their rooms and waited until they were called to come back out.

* * *

**(Thirty minutes later)**

Poluchka knocked on each door.

The sound of someone knocking on their doors broke each one of their thoughts and they shot over to the door.

"She's got a couple of brakes, here, here and here." She pointed to the x-ray sheet. "So she will have the cast on for at least four-six months to make sure all the brakes have healed. I'll come back in two months to check how she is going. She will take a bit to get used to walking on crutches and make sure she doesn't work too hard." She headed over the door placing the crutches beside the couch before heading out.

Gajeel took out his phone and called Levy. Knowing she deserved to know that her best friend was now cripple and will be for a while.

Natsu walked over to the couch Lucy was on and sat down in front of it.

Lucy started to wake up. She winced in pain, "Ouch." She muttered.

She looked down at the source of the pain and her eyes widen when she saw a cast.

Jellal handed her a pain relief tablet that Poluchka had told him to make sure she took, he also handed her a glass of water.

She took the pill and water.

Suddenly…

_SLAM_

They all look at the source of the noise except Lucy of course.

A gang of girls emerged. To be precise, there was Mira, Juvia, Levy and Erza.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy ran over to Lucy's side.

"What happened?" Erza demanded.

"Shhhh, she has only broken her leg." Jellal calmed her down.

* * *

Natsu explained the whole thing. This made the girls calm down just a little.

Erza was mad at Natsu but she knew that she'd make him feel bad if she scolded him, even though he sort of deserved it in her eyes.

Lucy got lots of attention that she didn't really want and a cast full of messages that the group have written.

A little after all the signing was finished Lucy had fallen asleep.

The Mira, Juvia and Erza whispered that they would come in a week and Levy said she would come in the next day.

Natsu picked Lucy up and carried her to the spare room.

Natsu was having a little trouble carrying her there because of the extra weight of the cast.

"Natsu," Lucy mumbled when he tucked her in bed.

He smiled, "Night Luce." he kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**If you have any ideas that I can put in for Lucy on crutches I would love to hear it :) don't be shy to give my some ideas!**

**Hope you like chapter 14**

**I'll update as soon as possible :)**

**Please review **

**Bye XD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry that you had to wait a while for this chapter. Don't blame me but blame my stupid computer for temporarily wiping itself.**

**I only just got all of my stuff back.**

**Anyways**

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(Lucy's Pov)**

I yawned and stretched.

'Since when was I in my bed, wait my bed.' I sighed. I really have made myself comfortable in this house. If it's even a house.' I shrug.

I slid my legs over the side of the bed. I smile when I see all the messages on my cast. I grab my crutches and start heading for the kitchen. I opened the door. 'OH MY GOD!' my jaw drops. Everybody was awake already. Well nearly everybody. Gajeel was still snoring from his room, but still, it's what. I look over to the clock. _7:00 _Whoa these guys are possessed or something.

"Good Morning Lucy." I hear Jellal call from the kitchen.

I look over to him to see him cooking in a pink apron. I giggle.

"Why are you cooking? Better yet, why are you awake? It's seven; you guys are normally sound asleep at this time."

"Well since you're injured we decided last night that we from now until your leg gets better we will do all your chores." Jellal turned back to what he was doing.

"B-but -" I was cut off by a finger on my lips.

"No buts. You are in a cripple state." Natsu pointed at my leg before releasing his finger from my mouth.

"But that's boring not doing anything and HEY I'm not crippling. Just wounded." I state.

"But you are still just going to rest. Cripple." He smirked.

"I've got crutches and I'm not afraid to use them." I snarl.

He chuckled.

I was about to say something else when I hear Gajeel emerge from his room.

"Good morning sleepy head." I smile.

He just grunted in return. Then a smirk reached his lips, and then he pinched his nose.

"Aww, bunny girl when is the last time you bathed you smell so bad my eyes water from just going near you." He exaggerated faked looking sick.

"I had a shower yesterday morning." I sneered through my teeth.

"Seriously I cannot tell." He poked his tongue out.

"LUCY HIT." I swing one of my crutches into the air then smash it into Gajeel head.

"Ouch." He muttered.

I smirk.

"Yeah, but he is right Luce. You do stink a little. Maybe I could help you bath." He stated densely.

I hear Gray laugh in the background. A vain popped out off my forehead.

"LUCY KICK!" I lifted my injured leg and swang it into Natsu's groin.

"Ouch, you damn women." He groaned.

"You deserved it you dense idiot." I muttered, glaring at him.

* * *

After breakfast Levy-Chan walked in.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Just these idiots being… well idiots." I sigh.

She giggled.

Gajeel then leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

She blushed.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET MY LUCY BE BATHED BY THAT DUMBASS!" She screeched.

"The dressing and bathing is up to me and me only. With the exception of the other girls."

She then marched over to Natsu and wacked him with a book she got out of nowhere.

"Ouch. Why am I getting hit so much today?" He whined.

"Because you are a no-brained, dumbass." Gray shrugged.

"Is that right….HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Natsu got up and chased Gray around the room.

I giggle.

"Anyways, Lucy lets clean you up." Levy-Chan stated.

I nod.

She wraps a plastic bag around my cast and secures it with a rubber band. Then she helps me into the bath. I had to keep my leg out of the bath the whole time, which was a serious pain in the ass.

* * *

30 minutes later I finally emerged from the bathroom. Fully dressed and finally smelling nice. I hate to admit it but I did smell quite off.

"Yes, finally you smell like strawberries instead of off cheese and gym rooms." Gajeel teased.

I just stuck the finger at him. He just chuckled and faked being hurt.

"Suck it up you big softy." I stuck out my lounge.

"Softy? You think softies get pricings." He growled.

"Do you think tough guys sleep with toys?" I smirked.

"It's not a toy. It's a stuffed cat." He put his hands over his mouth and had a tint of pink painted on his cheeks.

I burst out laughing.

"Anyways guys, that's enough of your pointless fight." Gray stepped in.

"Oh I forgot you guys were hearing." I state blankly.

They all sweet drop.

"Argg, I'm bored." I hobbled over to the couch.

"Hey Jellal, can I have an apple?" I ask.

"Sure" He grabbed me an apple.

I bit into it. Savouring the sweet, yet sour taste. I take another bite but start choking on it when I hear a screech. I have a coughing fit. Gajeel finally slams a fist into my back and the apple piece goes flying out of my throat at high speeds. It hits Jellal right in the middle of the forehead knocking him out.

"KO" Levy-Chan crossed her arms in an X shape.

I look over to where the screaming came from.

Natsu was in Gray's arms, they were both shaking whilst looking at the tiniest daddy longlegs with terrified faces.

'Damn it, if only I didn't have a cast. I would chase them around with the spider.' I sigh.

An idea popped into my head. I took one more bite of the apple before aiming the apple at Gray's head. It successfully hit it and the rebounded off his forehead and smacked into Natsu's knocking them both out. It rebounded off Natsu to over to Gajeel which he succefully caught before piffing it at my head.

_Bang_

Darkness

* * *

"Arg." I start to wake up.

My eyes shot open to see five pairs of eyes peering at me. "KYAA!" I grabbed my crutches and swing them at the five people not noticing that I just hurt my Nakama.

"Ouch." They all rubbed where they got hit.

"It's your fault for all staring at me creepily." I cross my arms and turn away.

"Well-Arr... umm." They started to think of something to say.

"Whatever. Just pass me the remote." I state angrily, showing that I was pissed at them.

Gray passed me the remote. I started to channel surf until I got to a certain show.

"Oh my god this brings back memories." I smile.

"Is that Pokémon?" Levy-Chan asks.

"Mmm but the old version is ten times better than this." I sigh and pout.

Levy-Chan nods in agreement.

"What's Pokémon?" Natsu asked.

My eyes widen in shock, "You never watched Pokémon?"

"Nope." He blankly stated.

"What about you Gray?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Jellal?"

He also shakes his head.

"Gajeel?"

"Ummm..." he turns his head away before shaking it.

"ARG YOU GUYS JUST REUINED MY CHILDHOOD! Hmpf." I started to ignore the guys.

"You're getting worked up over a cartoon?" Natsu sits down next to me.

"It's not just a cartoon. This was my childhood!" I growl before pushing him off the couch.

I turn to Levy-chan. She was giving the same treatment to Gajeel. I turned my head to Gray and Jellal who just shrugged and sat on the floor in front of me starting to watch the TV.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please say so :3**

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys~!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Normal)**

"Luce, common you can stop ignoring me. NOW! I've never watched the anime, so you can't blame me. Please talk to me!" Natsu whined and pouted.

It was the next day after Natsu called Pokémon a stupid cartoon.

"Breakfast is ready," Jellal called.

Lucy gets off the couch and hobbles to the table.

"Ok guys. It's enough of the ignoring. Lucy, Levy, we will just have to get the entire old version of Pokémon and have a Pokémon marathon." Jellal puts the plates in front of everyone.

"Really?" Lucy and Levy ask in unison, with sparkles in their eyes.

"Really." Jellal smiles.

Lucy and Levy high-five and smile like idiots.

"Anyways, since Lucy is going to be living here permanently for a while since she injured. Why don't we make her room more comfortable?" Gray states, before shovelling food into his mouth.

"Hey I got an idea. Since Levy always complains about being lonely why doesn't she move in as well? I mean since Luce has become cripple Levy hardly leaves the house anyways." Natsu states.

"Yeah, the room isn't that small. It would fit two beds in there and still have room for other things as well." Jellal added.

"That's actually not a bad idea. This also means that Levy can help Lucy bath and get changed easily. Instead of Lucy having to wait for Levy to come over." Gray nodded.

"It's settled, we are going to re-decorate Loki's old room to something more suitable for Lucy and Levy to stay in whilst Lucy is cripple." Jellal concludes.

"Ok, let's get designing." Lucy smiles.

* * *

They all sit on the floor, sorting through magazines for stuff for the room. They cut out different pictures and went through them to find the perfect ones for the room.

Jellal then went to the phone and ordered all the furniture. The ups of being famous are that they deliver the stuff really fast. It took an hour but that's pretty quick seeing it could take up to days.

Erza came over once the furniture was at HQ, somehow knowing that they needed help.

"Ok, now guys start moving all the old furniture out of the room." Erza directed. Erza was dressed in a yellow builders outfit with a matching yellow hard helmet. The guys moved out the desk, bed drawers and other stuff.

They painted a light pink feature wall, and started a photo wall. It still had lots of room for future photos. It had ten photos art there at the moment. The guys, Erza and Levy moved in two beds, with white bed heads, against the pink feature wall. They decided on buying white bed side tables and desk to complement the bed. The desk was mostly for Levy's work, since she was going to be working from home time to time when she could. Natsu and Gray soon after moved in a huge bookshelf for Levy and Lucy's books. Placing ornaments and other pieces around the room was Lucy's job since she couldn't do any moving of furniture.

Soon later they were finished. Levy had gone home to get most of the things needed to stay at HQ.

Lucy was sitting on the new office chair admiring the work that had been done. She was amazed how fast the guys had worked to finish the room. Lucy was really tired even though she didn't do much but it isn't easy going on crutches for a long time. Plus it was 3am.

All of the guys all fell asleep in either the lounge room or her room and Erza went home.

"Luce? You're still awake?" Natsu walked over to her, rubbing his right eye.

"Yeah." She yawned.

"Do you like it?" he gestured the room.

She smiled and nodded.

"Well you better get some sleep." He yawned as he wheeled her to the bed on the office chair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he hoisted her up onto the bed. He tucked her in.

"Night Luce." He whispered.

"Night." She mumbled, with her eyes closed.

Natsu sat on the office chair and fell asleep with his head on the bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :3 If you have any ideas please say so :)**

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello~!**

**disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(Normal Pov)**

Lucy and Levy made it official now. Fairy Tail HQ was now their home. They sold their old house and most of their belongings that weren't needed. Lucy was still on crutches but no longer had the cast, just some bandages. She moves around much more now. Natsu is always by Lucy's side as long as he can to make sure she's ok.

**(Lucy's Pov)**

"Natsu, you don't have to protect me all the time, I'm fine." I sigh. This was the…well I can't even count how many times I've told him off about this. I'm seriously fine, but he doesn't get it.

"Yeah, but if you fall again. I won't be able to forgive myself if that happened again." He looked at me sadly.

"Well it wouldn't be your fault." I place a hand on him shoulder.

"Yeah, but still," Natsu pouts cutely, causing Lucy to giggle.

Erza then walked into the room and looked at me. "Ok, Lucy. I think you should try walking on your leg again, instead of hobbling all time. You'll get to use to the crutches and hobbling that you won't be able to walk the same. You only have to walk until in hurts, then used the crutches for support." Erza exclaimed.

I nod in agreement.

"And also, we have to start preparing for the concert soon because I think the fans are getting a little restless. I mean, you guys have posted a new album lately either." Erza continued, speaking to everyone.

"Yeah that's true. Let's head to the recording studio and start writing some lyrics." Jellal stated.

I nod at Jellal's comment and head to the door. I can walk for a little bit on my hurt leg before a pain shoots through my leg. I can see Natsu looking at me with saddened eyes knowing I'm in pain. I give him a gentle smile.

The band heads to the studio.

"Ok, so we need to get some songs started. We need about twenty songs for the album. So we all need to start thinking of lyrics and music notes for the new songs. Got it?" Jellal stated.

All the band members' nod and head to our own studios. I walk slowly to my studio and sit at the desk. I hum a tune to myself and write down the lyrics that are floating through my head. I decide to write a love song for the album. One love song can't hurt, can it? Well if the others don't like it we don't have to add it to the album.

I won't admit this to anyone but I find it easier to write songs if they're about someone. Well with this song I have a pink haired vocalist in mind. I blush. I tap my chin and think of ideas for the song.

* * *

After a couple of hours we all gather into the main studio and share our songs. We agree with the ones we like and the ones we don't. To my surprise they like my song.

We now have four songs, sixteen to go.

Suddenly the door opens. Mira and Juvia walk in.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Mira asks.

"Writing music for our new album," Jellal answers.

"Can we help?" Mira asks.

"Sure." Jellal smiles.

"JUVIA IS HELPING GRAY-SAMA~!" Juvia pounces on Gray.

Juvia and Gray were working together, Erza was trying to help Jellal but she wasn't much help, Mira helped Gajeel and Natsu and I worked together. Levy-Chan said she didn't think she would be much help so she was sitting in Gajeel's studio 'reading' a book. More like watching her boyfriend.

Natsu and I were both sitting around the desk in my studio.

"So, Natsu. Watch want to put in our song?" I turn towards Natsu.

He shrugs, "You know, stuff."

"That's helpful." I reply sarcastically.

He chuckles, "Well I don't know."

"You sound like you've never written a song before." I sweat drop.

I sigh and start humming a tune. He smiles at me and starts tapping his fingers on the desk.

He starts singing random words and writes down the ones he likes.

Once we got started, we were unstoppable. In an hour we wrote two great songs.

I pick up the paper and look over our songs and smile. 'We're a great pair in writing music together, maybe we could be a good couple together? …Nah Natsu will never like me in that way…? Actually maybe he does?! I'll find out sooner than later…?'

* * *

**Soooo did ya like it?**

**I have no idea what to put in the next chapter though ^^;**

**please review !**


End file.
